notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Twelve of Mithrisars
These would be great for the Utumno's Remnants faction, which is basically what they are, but who was there leader? We could probably draw upon a character from Shadow Realm to complete this...Moran half valar (talk) 20:30, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :They're from very early MERP books... it's hard to find any information from them... They seem to have been part of Terry K. Amthors own early campaigns.I collected about them whatever I could find in the MERP Modules, Rolemaster and the net but that wasn't much.I always felt there could be a good plot hiding between the mystery of the remaining ten of the twelve.--Haerangil (talk) 20:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Don't see why Gilthrang couldn't be the main dark hand behind all of this...some Ardorian members may be a part of this order as well. Moran half valar (talk) 20:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Ardor was the Remnant of a Melkorian Coven that had started among his Elvish slaves in Angband.Mithrisars seems to have been an order with an Agenda different from Morgoth's nihilism... they sought to control the Essence for their own interests. Gilthrang... I really can't say much about him. He was a demon of the Void who aids Morgoth not before the Dagor Dagorath.--Haerangil (talk) 10:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :Or at least that's the conclusion i draw from what I#ve read about the Jerak Ahrenreth from Rolemaster, who are based on the Mithrisars.--Haerangil (talk) 10:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Why did you change the characters? I went based on the hidden storyline throughout the Middle Earth Volumes. Many of these were allies and showed up at Angsar Morthrog. I mean, I could see deleting, Muar and Razarac, but the others... Moran half valar (talk) 22:40, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Really? I didn't find any references for connecting them with the Mithrisars... what are your assumptions based on?I added Characters that were of the Jerak Ahrenreth, which is what the Mithrisars eventually developed into after Shadow World was split off from the MERP Context..--Haerangil (talk) 23:37, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Well Ringlin slays Upo, Lingurth is Ringlin's father, based on this wiki, the character's I had added were all allied to Ringlin's evil father with the exception of Muar, Morthog, and Razarac. However, Jirdfos and others were all said to be allied to Ringlin's father, so I assumed they were all part of the Mithrisars as Ringlin had a huge hand in killing his father and upo. So that was my bases. Long as you have 12 of them it doesn't matter. But we need to finish that page. Moran half valar (talk) 00:34, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :Accepted.Go on.--Haerangil (talk) 14:30, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Haerangil, I really think I should add Morthog to this list as in his bio it says that he showed up again at Angsar-Morthog. I don't think I should readd Razarac or Mul Baas as they have no affiliation. Perhaps you can find the last three or two? But I feel Morthog has to be part of this group given his bio page. Moran half valar (talk) 14:43, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I added Morthrog, it just makes sense. Add the last character for me bud and we have our 12 according to ICE/MERPS. If you could also finish up the pages about Lorgalis and Morloch--I'd appreciate it. Moran half valar (talk) 14:50, September 25, 2016 (UTC)